The Dreamer
by yasha012
Summary: Kagome has always been a daydreamer. She dreamed of the day he would finally notice her. She dreamed of finally being with the one she loved.
1. Monday

He sees her on Monday.

_Maybe this time, he'll go over to her._

_Maybe he'll say hello._

_She'll be nervous, but she'll eventually say hello. _

_He'll ask her how her day is going._

_She'll tell him that it's fine and wait for him to make the next move._

_He'll hesitate, then offer to walk her to class. _

_She'll accept and let him lead the way to her Math class._

_When they arrive, he'll say goodbye, though it's obvious he doesn't want to go._

_She'll smile shyly and go inside without a word._

_When class is over, he'll meet her outside the classroom. _

_She'll be surprised, but allow herself to be lead once more._

_This will go on until lunch._

_At lunch, he'll invite her to sit with him and his friends, even though she isn't popular._

_His friends will be upset._

_She'll hesitate, but will eventually sit down next to him._

_He'll act completely normal, as if nothing had changed from normal._

_She'll be nervous and quiet, but will secretly enjoy herself._

_When lunch ends, they'll be reluctant to part. _

_She'll start to walk to class, but stop when she feels his hand on her shoulder._

_He'll hesitate for a long moment before nervously mumbling a question._

_She'll tilt her head in confusion and ask him what he said._

_He'll take a deep breath before asking her again if she'll go out with him later._

_She'll be shocked, but she'll instantly agree._

_He'll be relieved and smile happily at her._

_She'll spend the rest of the day dreaming about him._

_After school, they'll meet at the lockers._

_He'll lead her to a nice restaurant._

_She'll be shy and quiet at first, but will gradually relax and begin to open up._

_They'll spend hours there together, just talking and enjoying their time together._

_When they finally have to leave, he'll walk her home._

_At her doorstep, she'll smile at him and thank him for the wonderful night. _

_He'll return her smile and kiss her on the cheek without any warning._

_She'll blush furiously before going inside. _

Kagome jerked awake when the bell rang. She quickly gathered her things and headed for her next class.

'_So it was another dream, huh?' _

Oh well.

A girl could dream, right?


	2. Tuesday

He sees her on Tuesday at the school dance.

_He goes over to her without provocation. _

_She sits alone, sipping at a drink and watching her friends dance and have fun. She doesn't notice him._

_He taps her shoulder gently and watches as she spins around, startled by his sudden appearance. After staring into her eyes for a moment, he holds out his hand to her and asks her to dance._

_Her eyes widen in shock and she slowly reaches out and takes his hand._

_He smiles at her and leads her to the dance floor. _

_A slow song starts to play, and they dance together._

_She's shy and nervous, and she can't believe that she's actually dancing with him. She looks up and smiles at him, enjoying the way his eyes light up when she does. She feels her cheeks heat up when he returns her smile._

_He loves the way she blushes when he smiles at her. He can't help but think of how beautiful she looks. He doesn't care if she's popular or not. He knows that she's the perfect one for him. He loves her more than anything else in the world._

_She looks at him and can't help but wonder what he's thinking about. Suddenly, she becomes afraid. What if he's thinking of someone else? What if he doesn't actually love her?_

_Before she has a chance to run away, he leans in and kisses her._

_She's frozen at first, but she slowly relaxes and kisses back. _

_When they pull apart, a new song starts to play. This one is loud and energetic._

_He twirls her, enjoying the way she smiles and laughs when he does._

_She has so much fun that she loses track of time. When she finally has to leave, she realizes that she doesn't want to go. She hesitates before saying goodbye to him._

_He says goodbye also, and the hug for a long moment._

_She leaves with a smile on her face. _

Kagome jerked awake when the music changed and grew louder.

She sighed.

She hated going to dances.

If only she weren't alone...

At least in her dreams she was happy.


	3. Wednesday

He sees her on Wednesday at the park.

_She sits alone on the swing set. She doesn't notice who's standing behind her. She shrieks in surprise when she suddenly gets pushed forward. When she swings back, someone catches her. She turns her head and sees him standing there smiling at her._

_He asks if her can join her._

_She blinks before saying that she isn't really doing anything, but that he's welcome to join her. _

_He smiles again and sits on the swing next to her. Without a word, he begins to swing. Back and forth, back and forth. _

_She also begins to swing. Higher and higher, faster and faster._

_It soon turns into a contest, each one trying to go higher and faster than the other._

_Suddenly, she slips. She flies off of her swing and lands hard on her left leg. _

_He immediately stops his swing and runs over to her. He sits her up and checks if she's okay._

_She says that her leg hurts, but that she's fine._

_He doesn't believe her and lifts her into his arms. He carries her bridal style to his home nearby. He lays her down on the couch and carefully checks her leg._

_She asks how bad it is and he tells her that she sprained her ankle. _

_He says it isn't very serious and begins to bandage her ankle. When he's finished, he asks her if she needs anything._

_She tells him that shes fine and that he doesn't need to take care of her._

_He smiles and tells her that he wants to. When she asks him why, he says it's because he cares about her._

_She can't believe what she's hearing. She's not sure if she believes it. She decides not to press the issue. Instead, she asks for a glass of water._

_He smiles and leaves to get her water. _

The excited squeals of a young girl caused Kagome to wake from her daydream.

She sighed and got off of her lonely swing.

Only in her dreams would he ever be with her.

For now, she just had to be content with that.


	4. Thursday

He sees her on Thursday at the grocery store.

_She's busy shopping when she suddenly hears someone call her name. She turns around quickly in surprise. Who could possibly be calling her name? She's even more surprised when she sees Sesshomaru coming toward her._

_"Why are you grocery shopping?" He asks. "Shouldn't your parents do that?"_

_She smiled and shakes her head. _

_"My mom's in the hospital. And my dad's... out of the picture." She replies. "I have to take care of myself and my little brother for a while."_

_He's quiet for a moment before speaking again._

_"Would you like some help?" He asks._

_She shakes her head again._

_"No, that's alright." She says. "I think I can handle this."_

_"Can I at least walk with you, then?"_

_His question takes her by surprise. She hesitates before shrugging lightly, acting as though the idea of spending time with him didn't make her nervous._

_"Sure, if you want to." She says, trying to sound nonchalant about it. "But there's nothing very exciting about me grocery shopping."_

_There was silence for a moment as they walked. After a few minutes, he spoke again._

_"What happened to your mom?" He asks._

_"She's ill. Very ill. The doctors think she has cancer." She replies sadly.  
_

_"I'm sorry about that." He says truthfully._

_"Don't be." She replies. "It's not your fault."_

_"I'm still sorry."_

_There's more silence before he speaks again._

_"What about your dad?" He asks._

_She smiles sadly._

_"We were in a bad car crash when I was eight. He was taking me to the store to by me a teddy bear for a late birthday present." She replies. "There was a guy in a big moving truck that was going the opposite way. The driver wasn't paying attention, and he swerved into out lane. He hit us head-on. My dad died instantly. I almost died as well."_

_He's quiet for a long moment._

_"My dad was killed when I was little, too." He says quietly._

_"What happened?" She asks._

_"He was killed by a robber while I was at school. The guy who broke in shot him before looting the place. He bled to death." He replies, looking down._

_"That's awful... I'm so sorry." She says, her eyes filled with sadness for him. "What about your mother?"_

_He shrugs, frowning a bit._

_"She was never in the picture. After she had me, she left me on my father's doorstep and disappeared. Probably a drunk or something, with my luck." He replies with a hint of bitterness in his voice._

_She's quiet for a long moment before speaking._

_"Do want to come to my house?" She asks._

_His gaze snaps up to met hers. He's obviously surprised._

_"I mean, Sota's not home at the moment, so we can spend some time together in peace for a while." She says, smiling at him. "And I don't know about you, but I'd love to continue talking with you."_

_He returns her smile._

_"I'd like that." _

_Still smiling, she leads the way to the check-out, already thinking up ideas on how to make their day as enjoyable as possible. _

She snapped to attention when a young woman and her three children came up to the check-out. Sighing inwardly, she began to bag her groceries.

If only her dream were real... Then she wouldn't be stuck doing this boring, tedious job for the rest of the day.

If only...


	5. Friday

He sees her on Friday.

_School's out for the day and he's hanging out with his friends at the mall. He sees her and waves her over with a friendly smile._

_She completely freezes, unsure of what to do. Should she go over there? She isn't sure. His eyes are warm and inviting, and she find herself relaxing. Still a bit nervous, she slowly walks over to them. She waves shyly at them._

_"Heya, Kags!" Says Miroku, ever the cheery one._

_"It's good to see you!" Koga adds, winking at her with a wide grin on his face._

_Not knowing how to respond, she just smiles shyly. Her attention snaps to Sesshomaru when he speaks. _

_"Do you wanna hang out with us?" He asks, for once seeming unsure of himself._

_She smiles gently at him, immediately realizing that he's nervous, too. He's looking everywhere but at her, and she speaks quickly, wanting more than anything to feel his gaze on her once more. _

_"Sure!" She says._

_His face brightens into a smile, and she instantly knows that she's made the right choice. _

_"That's great!" Koga exclaims. "Let's go!"_

_Without warning, he's behind her pushing her along while Miroku does the same to Sesshomaru._

_It's really fun, hanging out with those three. They hit nearly all the shops, though they aren't shopping. They're just goofing around, and she enjoys every second of it. __The first shop they go to is a hat shop. They spend about twenty minutes there, trying on all the goofiest hats in the store. Not long after that, they end up in a book store. Kagome and Sesshomaru are the only ones interested in the books, and Koga and Miroku soon drag them to a different store. __The last store they go to is a small store that sells hot dogs. They all have a lunch together, then Koga and Miroku have to go home._

_Kagome can't stop smiling. She can't help but think that she hasn't had this much fun in a long time. She wishes that she could spend every day with Sesshomaru like she had today. _

_He's had a lot of fun, too. He'd been worried at first since she'd seemed so nervous, but the more she'd relaxed, the more he'd relaxed. He's just about to ask her out again when... _

She woke up.

She sighed. She should have known that her "friend" would forget about their "girl's day out" again.

She really wished that dream had been real... At least then she wouldn't have been so lonely.


	6. Saturday

He sees her on Saturday.

_It's raining, and she's walking home alone. She doesn't have an umbrella, and her jacket's soaked through. She's completely miserable. To make matters worse, it's starting to get dark. She silently curses the fact that she lives so far away._

_Sesshomaru's outside in the rain too. He's completely lost in thought when he suddenly sees her a few feet ahead of him. She looks miserable. Determined to make her happy again, he begins walking toward her. _

_Kagome's busy thinking about how nice it would be to curl up in bed right now when she suddenly notices that she's not getting rained on anymore. She looks up and sees a black umbrella above her head. Her breath catches. She's seen this umbrella before. Hardly daring to breath, not wanting to get her hopes up, she looks to the right. She can't help but smile when she sees who's next to her._

_Her smile makes his heart speed up, and he finds himself smiling right back at her. He loves the way she smiles. It's absolutely beautiful. Forcing himself to focus, he speaks. _

_"Why are you walking alone in the rain?" He asks, not even trying to hide his concern for her._

_She giggles, making his heart flutter._

_"I could ask the same of you." She replies with a gentle smile. "Anyway, I was heading home. Still am, actually."_

_"You don't say." He says in response to her last sentence, making her giggle again._

_"What about you?" She asks._

_He shrugs, not really wanting to reply. _

_"Aw, come on. I told you why I'M practically swimming out here." She says with a pout._

_He smiles, though he still hesitates about answering her question. After a moment, he sighs._

_"My mom kicked me out again." He says finally._

_Her eyes widen in disbelief._

_"Why?" She asks._

_He shrugs again before replying._

_"She thinks I'm the reason she lost her job or something like that." He says._

_"That's awful." She says._

_"That's life." He replies._

_There was silence for a moment._

_"Come with me?" She asks suddenly, pulling on his arm._

_He gives her a questioning look._

_"Where?" He asks._

_"To my house, silly!" She exclaims, smiling brightly. "You need a place to stay, and I'd love to have some company."_

_She smiles even wider when he begins to follow her. She can hardly wait to get home. She has their evening all planned out: dinner, a nice conversation, maybe a movie or two, and definitely a LOT of cuddling. She can hardly wait. _

A fierce crack of lightning causes her dream to end in an instant. She sighed and hugged herself tighter, trying not to shiver any more than she already was.

Why of _why_ did she have to miss the bus earlier?

Now she was stuck walking home in the rain all by herself...

If only he were there...


	7. Sunday

He sees her on Sunday.

_He's been watching her for a while now, and he wants to ask her out. Even just thinking about it makes him incredibly nervous, but he's determined. _

_She's alone in the park when he finally finds her. She's standing in a patch of moonlight with her gaze on the stars, and he can't help but think of how beautiful she is. He takes a deep breath and his mind begins to race. He wants to do this right. Summoning up his courage, he slowly approaches her._

_She can't take her eyes of the stars. They're beautiful, and she can't help but envy that. She sighs._

_""You're all so beautiful..." She murmurs. "I wish I could be as pretty as you."_

_"But You are."_

_She's startled by the sound of another voice, one that has haunted her dreams for so long. Slowly, as if afraid of scaring that voice away, she turns around. A single word escapes her lips._

_"Sesshomaru."_

_He smiles and walks over to her so that standing at her side. He looks up to the sky. _

_"They are beautiful." He admits. _

_He looks at her. _

_"But not as beautiful as you."_

_She smiles sadly and shakes her head._

_"No... They're more beautiful than me." She says. "I'm nothing special, not like them."_

_"You are to me."_

_She finally looks him in the eye._

_"Kagome, you are the stars to me." He murmurs. "Nothing can rival your beauty. Nothing is as special as you."_

_Her eyes widen at his words._

_"But... why me?" She asks in sad confusion. "Why not one of these beautiful girls that are always chasing you?"_

_His hand reaches up to touch her cheek._

_"Because they aren't you." He replies quietly. "There's only _one_ Kagome, and you're the only one I love."_

_Her eyes widen further and, without warning, he leans in to kiss her. She eventually responds, expecting to wake up at any moment. _

Only this time, it wasn't a dream.


End file.
